Juste pour ça
by BeautyLittle
Summary: La douleur est plus qu'un mot, elle s'est imprimée en Hermione. Souvent, elle se demande pourquoi elle continue d'avancer. Alors, elle se répète touts les jours: Je vie, Juste pour ça. OS DM&HG


**Sorciers de touts âges ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez ma nouvelle histoire ! Le rating est mit en M, c'est normal. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette histoire me tient à coeur, car c'est ce que rencontre beaucoup de femme et malheureusement, moi-même j'en connais. _Âmes sensibles, attention !_**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve juste en bas. Bonne chance.**

\- Pour qui tu te maquille comme ça? Demanda une voix glaciale derrière elle.

\- Pour moi...

Grâce à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Hermione appliquait gracieusement son pinceau sur la peau de son visage en rajoutant autant de couleur qu'il le fallait pour cacher sa fatigue, son manque d'énergie et sa pâleur. Ses paupières recouverts de noirs attiraient toujours l'attention des personnes qui la regardaient. Ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que le noir autour de ses yeux ambres qui perdaient leur couleur au fil du temps. Hermione reposa son bras fatigué qu'elle utilisait pour se maquiller qui commençait à lui tirer une douleur sur son visage. Sur sa chemise noir, elle rajouta sa veste blanche. Elle ferma la fermeture de sa jupe et prit ses escarpins à faible hauteur. Elle fût à peine les deux pieds dedans qu'une autre douleur tira les traits de son visage. Malgré tout cela, elle affichait un visage fort. Hermione reprenait un autre visage à la sortie de la salle de bain pour faire bonne impression. Cacher sa douleur était devenue comme un jeu, un jeu douloureux et épuisant mais il le fallait bien parce que il y avait ça. Juste pour ça. Lorsque ses talons claquèrent sur le sol près des chambres, Hermione entendit des cris de joies courir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une touffe rousse atterrit contre sa poitrine suivit d'une touffe brune mais plus petite.

\- Maman! On va être en retard! Dit sa fille en tirant sur la jupe d'Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu te dépêche! Reprit son petit garçon qui était le petit dernier de la famille.

Rose était la première de la famille, elle avait deux ans de plus que son jeune frère, Hugo. La rousse avait hérité du caractère de sa mère mais des cheveux de son père mélangé à la chevelure indomptable de Hermione alors que Hugo avait prit la couleur de sa mère mais il avait une grande timidité en lui que personne ne savait de qui il tenait cela. Hermione enleva d'un geste doux ses enfants de sa poitrine alors qu'ils lâchèrent sa jupe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous emmènera à l'école aujourd'hui, ça sera papa. Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois vite filer au bureau. Termina la brune en reprenant le chemin qui mène à la cuisine.

Ses enfants affichèrent une mine triste mais se reprirent vite pour courir avant leur mère à la cuisine et prévenir leur père de la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer leur mère.

\- Papa, maman a dit que tu dois nous emmener. Aller, vite! Gronda les enfants qui s'impatientaient.

Hermione arriva dans la salle à manger et regarda son mari assit sur une chaise, tasse de café qui volait près de lui et un journal dans les mains. Hermione savait qu'il était toujours sur la rubrique sport à la recherche de nouvelle sur le Quidditch. Depuis son mariage, Hermione supportait la même chose touts les jours, elle était la femme et donc devait tout faire dans la maison, sous ordre de Ronald qui préférait aller parier sur le nouveau match de Quidditch de la semaine, espérant ramener de l'argent alors que depuis leur mariage, il n'avait toujours rien gagné. Ron releva son nez du journal à l'entende des paroles de ses enfants pour regarder sa femme d'un il mauvais. Lorsque Hermione pressentit son regard sur elle, elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. La brune soupira et se tourna vers Hugo et Rose qui attendaient patiemment en piétinant des pieds sur le sol leur départ pour l'école.

\- Les enfants, attendez dans la voiture, papa arrive bientôt.

Les deux Weasley regardèrent leur parent chacun leur tour et se fixèrent pour finirent par acquiescer en prenant leurs affaires et sortir de l'appartement au plus vite. La porte claquée, Hermione fixa son mari qui venait de se lever de sa chaise d'un geste lent pour se mettre devant sa femme d'un air neutre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux décider toi-même ce genre de chose? Demanda Ron avec menace dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Ron, je dois aller au ministère, je dois au plus vite rendre un dossier. Finit Hermione en tournant les talons avec l'espoir que son mari ne cherche pas à l'arrêter.

A peine eut-elle fait demi-tour sur elle-même que Ron prit son poignet avec force en l'obligeant à la mettre en face de lui pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard la fit trembler jusqu'à lui en donner la chaire de poule. Ce regard, Hermione le connaissait bien maintenant et elle en avait peur. Elle en avait tellement peur qu'elle se laissait parfois étaler devant lui dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne et qu'il ne lui fasse rien. La brune avait honte d'elle dans ces moments... Comment pouvait-elle s'écraser devant Ronald alors qu'à l'époque rien ne l'effrayait. Surtout pas celui qui était son mari aujourd'hui.

\- Ron, laisse-moi partir... Pria Hermione en essayant, tant bien que mal, de se défaire de son horrible emprise.

La main autour de son poignet la faisait souffrir tant Ron ajoutait de la pression dans sa main. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui broyait le poignet, qu'à tout moment il allait casser.

\- Tu es chez moi ici, alors ne me donne pas d'ordre! Siffla Ron avec haine en lâchant violemment le poignet de sa femme en la repoussant plus loin de lui.

Hermione fût balancé à l'autre bout de lui alors qu'il prit d'un este furieux de la main ses clés de voiture pour claquer ensuite la porte. Sans qu'elle ne put se retenir à quoique ce soit, elle trébucha et son corps frêle rebondit contre le bout de la table rectangulaire. Un léger hurlement de douleur sortit de sa gorge. Sa hanche lui faisait maintenant mal, cette dernière avait prise contre le rebord de la table sans qu'elle ne put y faire. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, elle lâcha prise et s'effondra sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine près de la table où Ron venait de la balancer. Depuis longtemps, Ron se comportait comme cela, elle en avait prit l'habitude. Elle ne savait pas comment ils en avaient finis comme ça, sûrement depuis que le ministère a offert un poste à Hermione il y a plus de trois ans. C'était peut-être ça qui avait tout déclenché. Enfin, Hermione l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que depuis tout ce temps, elle subissait et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à garder bonne figure. On lui demandait souvent: «Tu vas bien?». Que pouvait-elle répondre exactement? Tout ce qu'elle répondait était: «Tout va bien». Grâce à son travail, elle restait de moins en moins à la maison et s'occupait moins de ses enfants qui réclamaient pourtant plus d'attention. Hermione se considérait comme une mauvaise mère dans ces moments mais à chaque fois, elle tremblait de peur de franchir simplement un pied dans l'appartement où elle savait que Ronald l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle ressentait tellement de douleur, elle avait aussi mal physiquement que mentalement. Ron la détruisait et elle n'avait pas la force de changer les choses. Elle est avait plus... Une peur maladive s'était emparée d'elle. Sa hanche commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal, elle avait peur que si elle bouge, la douleur allait s'intensifier. D'une main tremblante, elle souleva sa chemise lentement de peur de se faire encore plus mal. Lorsque sa blessure fut à sa vue, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge qui semblait comme bloquée alors qu'elle voulait pleurer. Elle avait mal, elle voulait lâcher prise mais aucun son de sa gorge ne l'aidait tellement sa hanche la faisait souffrir. La couleur de sa hanche droite était devenue rouge mais le milieu commençait à prendre une teinte bleue-violette. Aussitôt, elle remit son chemisier et essaya de se relever à l'aide de la table mais sa hanche lui faisait ressentir trop de douleur qu'elle s'écrasa de nouveau sur le sol en soupirant d'agacement face au peu de force qu'elle avait. Dans un élan, Hermione prit appui sur son pied gauche, elle força sur la pomme de sa main posée sur la table et s'élança pour se remettre droite. Une fois droite, Hermione grogna de sa voix cassée par les sanglots qui restaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Merde...

La brune essaya de poser un pied devant l'autre en s'aidant des premiers meubles qui arrivaient. Hermione finit par s'habituer à la douleur. Comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé. Mais elle devait tenir, juste pour ça. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de contre-douleur sur sa hanche qui fonctionna automatiquement. Ce sort, qu'elle se lançait toujours sur elle-même, était devenu le sortilège le plus commun de sa vie. Comment pouvait-on dépendre d'un sort de contre-douleur? Sans sa magie, elle était certaine que ses amis allaient apprendre la nature de sa relation avec Ronald mais c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Parfois, tellement la blessure était importante, moins le sort fonctionnait, lui donnant quand même une douleur piquante. Une fois qu'elle put marcher parfaitement, elle prit son dossier et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour utiliser le réseau des cheminées, comme touts les matins, pour se rendre au ministère de la magie. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et lança sa poignet à ses pieds en écriant:

«Ministère de la magie».

Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, Hermione avait reçu un poste important au département de la justice magique en tant qu'avocat et avait réussie à décrocher une prime qui l'avait mit au-dessus de son chère mari qui était Auror sous les ordres de Harry Potter. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas au courant de la vie que menait sa meilleure amie avec celui qui ose de proclamer son mari. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol du ministère où elle voyait des centaines et des centaines de sorciers sortirent des cheminées, marcher vers les ascenseurs et les bureaux pour se rendre à leur poste. Hermione devait se rendre au secrétariat de la justice magique qui lui avait demandé, la veille, de venir dès son arrivé. L'ancienne Gryffondor se précipita d'un pas pressé vers les ascenseurs mais dès son arrivé, son visage se décomposa de haine alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cage en fer magique. Elle remarqua un homme du département des mystères et une femme, qui semblait être la secrétaire, du département de la défense des animaux fantastiques et pour finir, un blond, il faisait partit de son département car il était lui-même un avocat de renom mais qu'elle ne supportait pas: Drago Malefoy. Hermione se plaça dans le fond, dans l'angle alors que le blond, qui la regardait de travers, était à l'opposé de son angle. Les portes se refermèrent et chacun s'attrapa à quelque chose pour se tenir durant le déplacement virevoltant de l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu placé sur la même affaire que moi? Pourquoi défends-tu Mr Robinson hein? Attaque Hermione d'un ton rempli de reproche.

\- Parce que tu es sur cette affaire Granger? Je l'ignorais. Rétorqua Drago avec innocence.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu fais juste partie de cette affaire simplement pour me foutre sur les nerfs!

\- Moi? je n'oserai jamais, voyons! Répondit Drago en jouant du tac au tac avec elle.

\- Arrêtes, depuis quand les affaires de divorces te plaises? Tu détestes quand les gens sapitoie sur eux, ça t'agace même!

\- Eh bien justement, l'histoire de cet homme m'a touché. Répondit Drago en ajoutant une main théâtrale sur son cur.

\- Il a frappé sa femme! Rugit Hermione alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à un étage.

«Département de la défense des animaux fantastiques» annonça une voix.

La secrétaire descendit et aussitôt la cage métallique reprit sa route pour un nouvel étage.

\- C'est ce que je disais, son histoire m'a touché!

Hermione soupira d'agacement, sentant parfaitement une tornade de nerf gonfler dans le fond de sa gorge, lui procurant une immense sensation d'adrénaline.

Juste pour ça.

\- Retires-toi de cette affaire. Tu as accepté cette affaire seulement parce que tu savais que je défendais sa femme. Tu cherches simplement à me faire tourner chèvre!

\- Arrêtes de ramener tout à toi. Ne te prends pas pour le centre de l'univers je te pris, Granger.

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour une folle Malefoy!

\- Oh non, tu n'es pas folle Hermione, tu es juste une femme hystérique.

«Département de la justice magique».

Gêné de la dispute des deux anciens étudiants de Poudlard, l'homme les regarda continuer de se battre alors qu'ils sortaient hors de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre chacun leurs bureaux attribués. Dans le couloir, les piques qu'ils se lançaient continuaient toujours de plus belles et le regard des sorciers présents qui les écoutaient ne les dérangeaient aucunement.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis femme hystérique? Déclara Drago en essayant d'accentuer son pas pour s'écarter de Hermione qui grogna.

\- Mon cher, le couloir du département ne t'est pas désigné et je crois bien que c'est plutôt toi qui me suis puisque ton bureau est dans le centre des bureaux d'avocats des sorciers de sang-pur.

\- Et le tiens est au même niveau que le miens dans le centre des bureaux d'avocats des sorciers en tout genre! Donc, tu me suis. Conclut Drago en lâchant un rictus du coin de la lèvre que Hermione ne pouvait supporter à cause de son ton arrogant.

\- Ne t'imagine rien. Le secrétaire du département me demande, voilà pourquoi j'emprunte ce couloir. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te donner tellement d'importance... Souffla Hermione.

\- Le secrétaire te demande surtout pour pouvoir admirer ton super décolleté.

Pour ajouter ses dires, il lança un regard au coin sur Hermione en admirant le décolleté de sa chemise par-delà sa grande hauteur par rapport à Hermione qui était plus petite malgré ses talons hauts.

\- Je peux peut-être touché moi aussi.

Drago lança une main baladeuse près du haut de la chemise de Hermione. Celle-ci l'arrêta à temps alors qu'il avait déjà décollé un peu du morceau de tissu pour laisser apparaître seulement la clavicule de la sorcière qui s'écria de colère:

\- Je ne te permet pas sale fouine!

\- J'aurais essayé au moins.

\- Tu m'énerve Malefoy!

\- C'est ma spécialité. Se venta t-il en la voyant accélérer le pas pour rejoindre le bureau du secrétaire qui était à quelques pas devant eux.

\- Madame Weasley, s'annonça t-elle, je viens à cause de la demande de présence que vous m'avez faite hier soir.

Le secrétaire leva les yeux sur la brune et abandonna toute activité pour se concentrer sur elle.

\- Tout à fait, j'avais besoin de vous voir par rapport à l'affaire qui concerne vos clients, Mr et Mrs Robinson dont vous et Mr Malefoy êtes les avocats respectifs. Dit-il en montrant le blond au côté de la brune de la main – Il semblerait que Mrs Robinson demande à ce que Mr Malefoy, l'avocat de son «mari», est les mêmes informations que vous, Mrs Weasley. Pour cela, il faut que Mr Malefoy apprenne avec vous les dernières informations qu'elle vous a transmises.

Juste pour ça.

Hermione fixa le secrétaire avec insistance, les yeux ronds recouverts de colère. Elle se sentait prendre de frisson sur tout le corps. Soudainement, elle haïssait le secrétaire du département de la justice magique, elle voulait seulement le voir mourir sous ses yeux pour la forcer à travailler avec Malefoy. Même si c'était seulement pour quelques heures. Pour Hermione, c'était les quelques heures de trop.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles pour toi aujourd'hui, Granger! Non seulement je suis sur la même affaire que toi mais en plus nous allons collaborer ensemble pour quelques heures. Tu dois êtres aux anges! S'exclama Drago en s'appuyant contre le rebord du bureau s'installant de façon séduisante pour qu'elle le remarque.

Hermione fixait tellement l'homme derrière le bureau, qu'il commençait à se sentir gêné alors qu'il venait tout juste de reprendre son travail.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas mon bonheur... Ironisa Hermione alors qu'elle relâchait ses pupilles pour se diriger vers un autre couloir suivit de près par Drago qui abordait un sourire cruellement hypocrite adorant rendre la femme complètement hors d'elle.

\- Je comprends, je comprends!

Ils arrivèrent au centre des bureaux des avocats du département de la justice magique. Autour d'un grand centre circulaire, plusieurs bureaux teintés de vitres opaques constituaient la grande place avec, sur chaque porte, une insigne en or avec les noms des avocats et de leurs professions.

\- On va dans mon bureau. Informa Drago en prenant la direction de son bureau qui se trouvait juste devant eux.

Sans intervenir, Hermione suivit l'ancien Serpentard et entra à sa suite dans son bureau. Drago ferma la porte. Hermione se trouvait déjà dans le fond du bureau à regarder par la grande baie vitrée qui prenait toute la largeur qu'offrait le bureau de l'avocat.

\- Une femme hystérique? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

\- Une sale fouine? Demanda t-il à son tour sur le même ton moqueur que la brune.

\- Cela te va parfaitement, Malefoy. Susurra Hermione en avançant vers lui d'un pas félin.

\- Collaporta. Formula Drago d'un coup de baguette avant de la ranger.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas pour se retrouver à une proximité de seulement quelques petits centimètres qui semblait être des centaines de mètres entre eux deux. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose; se toucher. Drago encadra ses hanches d'un bras et la ramena près de lui en la plaquant sur son torse. Ses petites mains frêles que Drago adorait, étaient posées sur son torse et qui se baladait d'un endroit à l'autre sur tout le long de ses muscles cambrés par les douces caresses de Hermione. Sa seconde main vint se placer dans la nuque de la brune après qu'il eut caressé ses cheveux bouclés. D'un seul mouvement, il rapprocha leur tête, ainsi, leurs lèvres vinrent se plaquer entre elles. Elles étaient humides par le désir et douces par le toucher. Parfois, Hermione se sentait mal par rapport à son mari qu'elle trompait mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait son annulaire gauche, elle repensait à touts ces souvenirs affreux où elle savait qu'elle les garderait à vie. Cet homme l'avait traumatisé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et pourtant il n'avait aucun remord pour sa femme. Alors, tromper Ronald avec Drago ne la dérangeais pas. Avec Drago, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa peau,... Tout. Tout la faisait oublier et enfin, elle pouvait devenir vivante. Avec cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir tant de bien, elle renaissait. Hermione sentait grandir en elle, une immense adrénaline qui la droguait tellement le bien qu'il lui procurait la faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Juste pour ça.

De sa langue, il franchit les lèvres de la brune pour rentrer en elle et la faire danser avec la sienne. Les mains de Hermione glissait le long de sa chemise de travail pour venir se glisser en-dessous et caresser sa peau délicate et aussi blanche que la neige qui lui donnait un air de pureté. Drago arracha d'un seul coup la veste puis les boutons de la chemise noir qui lui fournissait donc un incroyable décolleté que Drago adorait observer sans que personne ne le voit. Ses doigts se baladaient à tout va sur la peau de Hermione à lui en lâcher des soupirs de plaisir à travers les lèvres de Drago qui absorbait son souffle. Du revers de ses mains, il écarta la chemise pour laisser apparaître sa poitrine cachée par son soutien-gorge.

Juste pour ça.

Drago dégagea ses lèvres de celle de Hermione pour descendre dans son cou en prenant soin de lui offrir des frissons à chaque baisers qu'il lui offrait dans son cou. Plus il descendait sa bouche, plus Hermione s'accrochait de plaisir au cheveux platine du sorcier qui en redemandait. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à la naissance de ses seins, Drago se stoppa net devant la vision que le corps de Hermione lui offrait. Drago arrêta touts gestes, privant Hermione de plaisir. Devant l'arrêt le plus total du blond, Hermione fût perplexe.

\- Drago? Appela Hermione alors que ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- C'est quoi ça? Répondit Drago d'une fermeté frissonnante.

Hermione sentit sa chemise serrer entre les mains de Drago qui semblait s'y agripper. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ce que pouvait être la chose que Drago fixait depuis l'arrêt de l'acte. Soudain, sans chercher plus loin, elle comprit. Drago venait de découvrir les marques sur son épaule. Drago avait révélé l'épaule de Hermione cachée par la chemise noire. Elle repoussa Drago par les épaules et le rejeta loin d'elle pour que tout contact se brise. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Bien sûr, Drago savait que la relation qu'elle avait avec son mari n'était plus le même qu'autrefois, or, Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi. Hermione et Drago avait commencé leur relation il y avait plus d'un an maintenant et Drago n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi la brune n'aimait plus son mari depuis longtemps. Mais si il devait se donner une réponse, ça serait parce que ça l'arrangeait que Hermione n'aimait plus Ronald. Il avait enfin Hermione et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais, voir les marques noirs sur le corps d'Hermione le forçait à ne plus rester dans l'ignorance. Il voulait savoir qui était le responsable de ces marques, définitivement, anomales.

\- C'est rien. Répondit simplement Hermione en remettant sa chemise.

\- Ne te fou pas de moi! Qui t'a fait ça?

\- Je me suis simplement cogné contre un mur. Dit-elle en descendant du bureau sur lequel Drago l'avait mit un peu plus tôt.

\- «Simplement cogné»? Tu rigole, comment un mur pourrait te faire une marque aussi noire? Dis-moi la vérité.

Drago s'approcha de la sorcière en face de lui et lui prit le bras, comme pour la forcer à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il donnerait tout pour savoir seulement la vérité qui la concernait.

\- Je viens de te la dire, je me suis cogné dans un mur. Répéta Hermione en essayant d'enlever son poignet de ses doigts.

\- Hermione! Insista Drago en la ramenant vers lui la forçant donc à descendre rapidement du bureau.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol d'un seul coup, une douleur vive s'empara dans sa cheville ainsi que dans la hanche gauche. La faible grimace qu'elle fit apparaître sur son visage disparut aussitôt mais la grimace n'échappa aux yeux examinateurs de Drago qui fronça tout de suite les sourcils.

\- Tu as mal autre part peut-être?

\- Non. Confirma Hermione en tentant toujours vainement de retirer son poignet.

Sans le vouloir, une boule se formait dans son estomac. Ses yeux reflétait son sentiment. Elle avait peur, il le voyait bien. Elle avait peur de lui. Le comportement de Drago ou même la façon dont-il tenait son poignet avec fermeté lui rappelait Ronald.

\- Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, j'essaye juste de t'aider.

Sur ces paroles, Drago relâcha le poignet de Hermione. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches de jeans avant et soupira en décontractant touts ses muscles. Hermione ne disait toujours rien mais que pouvait-elle dire alors qu'il était sur le point de tout découvrir? Drago n'était pas fou, il était aussi intelligent qu'elle, alors, essayer de le duper était la plus grosse erreur qu'elle ferait.

\- Drago, je vais bien. Je me suis juste cogné contre un mur. Répéta t-elle encore une fois mais doucement cette fois lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'apaisait.

Hermione se retourna et contourna le bureau, prête à éviter à tout prix de recommencer cette conversation qui ne tenait qu'à un fil pour elle. Sur le bureau de Drago, elle étala ses dossiers, elle était enfin prête à commencer son travail attendant plus que Drago mais ce dernier était toujours bloqué à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à écrire des notes sur un de ses parchemins lorsque la voix de Drago la stoppa deffroi.

\- Il te frappe?

Hermione releva la tête lentement mais n'osait toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, de peur qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il pensait est vrai. Prise de courage, elle planta son regard droit dans le sien et afficha un sourire qui se voulait aussi vrai qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Hermione...

\- Drago! Le coupa t-elle – Je vais bien.

Vaincu, Drago s'obligea à lâcher le morceau et soupira;

\- D'accord...

Il s'avança près d'elle, la retourna sur sa chaise, leva son menton de son pouce et son index pour que ses lèvres soient à sa hauteur et pencha son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Juste pour ça.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione et Drago travaillèrent ensemble. Par soulagement pour Hermione, le blond n'avait pas recommencé à se poser des questions sur la blessure de la sorcière sur son corps. Le soir arrivé, et comme touts les soirs, Hermione se retrouva chez Drago, avant ou après lui. La plupart du temps, Hermione allait chez lui discrètement pour dîner, coucher avec lui ou simplement passer des moments doux avec lui. Elle l'aimait, lui aussi d'ailleurs, elle le savait et passer plus de moment avec lui qu'avec ses enfants lui faisaient parfois éprouver des remords mais elle préférait être avec celui qu'elle aime plutôt qu'avec son monstre de mari. Allongés dans le lit, deux corps nus serrés entre eux, étaient étalés sur toute la surface du lit du blond. Une atmosphère agréablement silencieuse se faisait sentir tout autour d'eux.

Juste pour ça.

Drago caressait les cheveux bouclés de Hermione machinalement prit dans ses pensés ainsi que Hermione qui rêvait dans son monde sous les caresses qui la faisait frissonner.

\- Hermione, demande le divorce. Susurra Drago à l'oreille de cette dernière.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle rêvait de divorcer, tout comme Drago qui le voulait, or, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, sinon Ronald lui ferait vivre un enfer.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlés...

\- Je le sais bien. Il se redressa, assit sur son lit – Mais toi et Weasmoche ne vous aimez plus. Tu es malheureuse avec lui! Il est tant que vous vous sépariez. Pense à tes enfants!

Hermione se redressa à son tour.

\- Je voudrai le faire, plus que tu ne le pense, mais... Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu pourrais le croire...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ronald ne voudra jamais...

Un silence se créa dans la chambre. Les yeux métalliques de Drago se baissèrent sur le corps nu de la brune.

\- Parce qu'il te frappe!

Hermione allait réagir mais il l'en empêcha à temps et reprit;

\- Ne me mens pas je te prie! J'ai vu ton corps, il est couvert de blessure. Ta hanche est toute noire! S'écria Drago avec colère.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non! Tu ne vas pas bien Hermione! Combien de temps encore tu penses tenir comme ça?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Répéta une nouvelle fois Hermione mécaniquement l'air neutre.

\- Arrêtes! Tu sembles comme morte en disant ça! Tu te mens à toi-même. Ressaisie-toi, tu peux pas rester comme ça!

Elle allait pleurer... Hermione se releva du lit et commença à s'habiller sous les yeux interrogateurs de Drago.

\- Tu vas où comme ça?

\- Je préfère rentrer...

\- Il va te frapper à nouveau!

\- Non...

\- Reste à la maison et demande le divorce.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- On peut toujours. Drago se leva d'un bond du lit et se présenta avec imposeur devant celle qu'il voulait protéger – Où est passé la célèbre Hermione Granger qui était courageuse et qui ne se laissait jamais faire!?

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivée à cette Hermione Granger?! Répondit-elle en levant la voix contre lui prête à le défier.

\- Vas-y, dis le moi, parce que c'est cette femme que j'ai aimé!

\- Elle a été brisée petit à petit par son cher mari qui se faisait une joie de la faire souffrir à feu doux pour qu'elle n'est plus aucun courage! Désolé de te le dire Drago, mais celle que tu as aimée n'est plus là...

D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre et sortir de l'appartement qu'elle occupait touts les soirs depuis plus d'un an.

\- Dis-moi alors. Si cette femme n'est plus là. Pourquoi alors tu as toujours le courage de te lever le matin pour affronter ce qu'il te fait vivre?

Hermione s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre, la main toujours sur la poignet.

\- Je vie, juste pour ça. Répondit-elle avant de disparaître de l'appartement.

Vers les 22 heures, Hermione rejoignit son domicile où devait déjà dormir ses enfants et sûrement aussi, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Elle entra ses clés dans la serrures et prit soin de ne faire aucun bruit suspectant sa rentrée tardive comme chaque soir. Une fois rentrée, elle referma la porte toujours doucement et s'engagea dans la cuisine. Il faisait noir mais la pièce où elle voulait se rendre était étonnement allumée. Cela devait-être un de ses enfants qui s'étaient réveillés en sursaut après un cauchemar et qui voulaient boire pour mieux se rendormir ensuite. Mais lorsqu'elle eut passé le seuil de la porte, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Ronald. Il était assit sur une des chaise de la table de la cuisine. Il l'attendait, elle en était sûre, surtout devant la façon dont-il se présentait devant elle. Ses bras étaient croisés et ses yeux reflétaient une haine envers sa femme qui était maintenant dans la cuisine.

\- Où sont les enfants?

\- Chez ma mère. Où étais-tu? Demanda Ron en fixant un point non désigné.

\- Au travail. Répondit simplement Hermione terrifiée par le ton passif de son mari.

\- Au travail? Jusqu'à 22 heures?

\- Oui... La voix de la brune tremblait même si elle la voulait sûre.

\- Étrange.

Hermione déglutit, il reprit;

\- Je suis passé te prendre vers 19 heures à ton bureau, tu n'y étais pas. Alors, j'ai demandé au secrétaire et il m'a dit que tu étais déjà partis depuis longtemps. Alors, je repose ma question et tâche de ne pas me mentir; Où étais-tu?

\- Au travail.

\- Je crois pourtant bien t'avoir dis que je savais que tu n'y étais pas.

\- J'ai dîné avec ma nouvelle cliente. Mentit Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait en dehors de la cuisine.

\- Reviens ici! Je crois bien ne pas t'avoir autorisé à t'en aller. Ordonna t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise pour se mettre devant sa femme – Ce dîné n'était pas marqué sur ton agenda. Tu notes tout habituellement.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu normalement.

\- Je vois. C'est donc pour cela que tu as travaillé avec Malefoy toute la journée.

\- C'était parce que Mrs Robinson voulait que Malefoy est toutes les informations suffisantes comme il travaille pour son mari.

Ronald se tut, il ne répondit pas, laissant un long silence dans tout l'appartement. Soudainement, il leva la main et la flanqua contre la joue de sa femme avec violence. Dans le mouvement, Hermione fût rejetée par la frappe de son mari. Sur le sol, Hermione prit sa joue douloureuse entre sa main et regarda Ronald dans les yeux alors que ses larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Ronald se mit à son niveau en mettant à califourchon sur elle. Il lui prit les cheveux et se mit à les lui tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de douleur. Hermione voulait enlever la main de Ronald de l'emprise de ses cheveux mais les yeux remplis de haine de son mari l'en dissuada. Elle criait de douleur mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle.

\- Arrêtes de mentir! Arrêtes de chialer! Je sais très bien ce que tu mijotes! Sale traînée, tu croyais que j'allais jamais m'en apercevoir! Tu prends du plaisir à le baiser n'est-ce pas!? Sale putain, j'ai tout donné pour toi! J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, jusqu'à ma carrière, jusqu'à chaque moment de ma vie!

Il lui criait dessus en ajoutant, à chaque moment, des claques de plus en plus forte. Hermione ne tenait plus par la douleur et continuait de hurler, de crier de l'aide même si elle savait que personne ne viendrait pour elle. Il tirait aussi fort que possible les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle croyait qu'il était en train de les lui enlever.

\- Il te baise bien j'espère! T'aime ça en plus, je le sais! Tu dois bien te faire sauter par d'autre gars que lui, hein! Tu n'es qu'une sale putain de pute! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie pour tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi? Je t'ai aimé, toi, celle qui était rejeté par tous à cause de ton apparence dégueulasse! Sans moi, tu aurais été à la rue, tu serais en train de pourrir à faire les trottoirs comme tu le fais maintenant! Sale chienne! Je vais te le faire payer, tu vas me dire la vérité!

Aussi vite, les claques devinrent des coups de poings qu'elle encaissait sans aucune morale. Son nez coulait, ses arcades sourcilières aussi ainsi que ses lèvres. Son nez semblait cassé et ses joues la faisaient souffrir. Il se releva et traîna Hermione par les cheveux sur le sol. Elle criait, le suppliant de le lâcher mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du placard, l'ouvrit et la main de Hermione de sa main libre. Elle savait ce qui allait précéder, elle se débattait encore et encore mais Ronald appuya son emprise sur ses cheveux. Il plaça sa main entre la porte ouverte et la referma d'un coup sec pour la rouvrir et la refermer à nouveau sur ses doigts.

\- Arrêtes!

Elle hurlait. Elle souffrait de douleur, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de supporter encore un peu plus ce qu'il lui infligeait.

\- Dis la vérité à la place de chialer!

Il recommença, elle hurla une nouvelle fois.

\- Dépêches-toi!

Il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Pour Hermione, les minutes étaient devenus des années de douleur pour elle. Après prêt de vingtaines de minutes, Ronald s'arrêta et relâcha toute prise sur elle en soupirant d'agacement.

\- Tu vois. Tu vois ce que tu m'oblige à faire? C'est toi qui veux tout ça, j'ai jamais voulu te traiter comme ça, je t'aime Hermione. Couina Ronald alors que Hermione était étalée sur le sol, sans aucune force, attendant qu'il s'en aille.

Il s'en alla après un temps à la regarder. Les larmes de Hermione coulaient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle souffrait. Elle avait tellement peur. Peur que si elle faisait un seul bruit, il viendrait de nouveau la frapper jusqu'à la mort. Plusieurs fois, elle avait échappée à la mort de tellement peu. Le sang coulait à flot sur chacun de ses membres. Ses mains, son visage ainsi que son haut du corps car il l'avait plusieurs fois plaqué violemment contre le mur. Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à vivre? Pourquoi ne pas simplement mourir? Elle préférait mourir que de continuer à vivre de cette façon. La réponse lui était tellement simple; «Je vie, Juste pour ça».

...

 **Voilà... Je pense que beaucoup seront comme moi et trouveront que ce que des hommes font aux femmes est innadmisible. Peut-être est-ce mal écrit mais je tenais juste à partager avec vous un écrit qui m'est chère et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui on lu cette histoire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez des femmes qui vivent la même chose que Hermione. Bisous à vous tous petits sorciers !**


End file.
